1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putting-practicing apparatus provided with a mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addressing a golf ball with a putter, it is necessary to make a stroke line parallel with a straight line connecting player""s eyes with each other, and place the golf ball on the ground (floor) at a position thereof approximately right below the eye or at a position thereof a little outer (distant) from the position right below the eye in the direction orthogonal to the stroke line.
The conventional method of practicing addressing the golf ball is carried out as follows by a method (1) or a method (2).
(1) Picking up the golf ball with fingers, the player brings the golf ball into contact with one eye and looks downward. Then, the player releases the golf ball from the hand. The position of the ground (floor) at which the golf ball has dropped is the position right below the one eye.
(2) The player sets the golf ball on the ground (floor) and addresses the golf ball. Then, the player holds a string-connected punched coin at a level a little below one eye. Then, the player drops it vertically to check whether the set golf ball is located right below the coin.
The above practicing methods are unscientific.
Any of the conventional practicing methods allows the player to check whether the positional relationship between the player""s eyes and the set golf ball is correct, but it is difficult to check whether the stroke line is parallel with the straight line connecting player""s eyes with each other. Thus, it is difficult to practice putting the golf ball.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a putting-practicing apparatus having a simple construction and allowing a player to practice addressing and putting golf balls easily on both an inclined surface and a horizontal surface.
To achieve the object, in a putting-practicing apparatus of the present invention, it is preferable that a base plate is installed on a holding tool through a supporting tool; a mirror is installed on the base plate at a required position thereof; and a space allowing a putter to be stroked is provided below the mirror.
In a putting-practicing apparatus of the present invention, it is preferable that a base plate is installed on a holding tool through a supporting tool and an angle-adjusting device; a mirror is installed on the base plate at a required position thereof; and a level is installed on the base plate at a required position thereof that is interlocked with the mirror.
It is most advantageous to use a spherical joint capable of adjusting the angle of the base plate omnidirectionally as the angle-adjusting device. However, as the angle-adjusting device, it is possible to use a device movable on a fulcrum, a flexible tube, and the like as effective as the spherical joint. It is most effective to install the angle-adjusting device on the base plate such that the angle-adjusting device is disposed at a side of the base plate opposite to a side thereof at which the mirror is installed.
The holding tool may be trapezoidal, leg-shaped, pin-shaped, and in other shapes. But it is most favorable that the holding tool is rectangular plate-shaped.
According to the putting-practicing apparatus of the present invention, while a player is watching his/her eyes reflected in the mirror, he/she can easily check whether the straight line connecting his/her eyes with each other and a stroke line are parallel with each other, whether the positional relationship between his/her eyes and a golf ball set on the ground (floor) is correct, the backstroke of a putter, putting, and follow-through. Because the angle-adjusting device adjusts the angle of the base plate, he/she can practice putting the golf ball on an inclined surface, a horizontal surface, indoors, on putting green, and the like.